


Whoops

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [81]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Accidental kisses!





	

“Mfren?”  


“Mhm?”  


“Vhy hare yhur whips ond bide?”  


Kylo pulls back, fairly certain the question was about why their lips were connected enough to make such nonsense noises in the first place. 

It’s stupid, but when he doesn’t have his mask on, his sense of where ‘he’ is? Destroyed. Even though the mask protrudes from his face, and therefore having less of his face should make it more likely he can gauge distances…

…the visor does kinda… have things built in which… compensate. And he _does_ wear it almost all his waking hours. And it _can_ mean your sense of self erodes through lack of use, or lack of need.

Which is all a very long way to explain the: “You were in the way.”

“So you decided to _kiss me_?”  


“No, I decided to turn. You decided to be in the way of my mouth.”  


“How did you get your mouth on me past that _nose_ of yours?”  


“Well… maybe you were subconsciously tilted for a kiss.”  


“Subconsciously… _Kylo._ You are the _last_ person in this galaxy I would _ever kiss,_ and if I _did_ , then **you** would tilt, not me.”  


“So… that’s not a ‘no’…”   


“If you kiss me again, I will cut your nose off and feed it to you.”  


“…even if it’s an accident?”  


Hux turns pink. 

Kylo pulls his lip in, and nods. “Understood.” Even if it was kinda weirdly soft. Not at all like he imagined. Not at all. 


End file.
